There are illuminated mirror devices capable of reflecting an object such as a face in a mirror even in a dark place. As a conventional illuminated mirror device, Patent Document 1 describes a mirror equipped with EL illumination having EL (Electro Luminescence) elements arranged in a frame shape around the mirror. Patent Document 2 describes a full-length mirror having a half mirror provided adjacent to a mirror surface thereof and an illumination device attached to a rear side of the half mirror. Also, Patent Document 3 describes an illuminated mirror cabinet in which a light-transmitting part without a silver film is formed in a mirror body in each of side mirrors positioned at both right and left sides of a center mirror and an illumination device is disposed on a rear side of the mirror body for performing irradiation toward a mirror surface through the light-transmitting part. Furthermore, the mirror cabinet of Patent Document 3 includes a light-emitting part for performing irradiation toward the mirror surface through the light-transmitting part and an angle adjusting actuator for adjusting an intersection angle between the mirror surface and a light-emitting surface of the light-emitting part. A user positioned in front of the side mirror is detected and the angle adjusting actuator is controlled so that the irradiation direction of the light-emitting part is directed toward the detected user.